


Keanan's Punishment

by aliheat19



Series: Keanan, Parris and Their Pack [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Classifications, Dom/sub, F/M, Littles Are Known, Nudity, Overthinking, Pack Dynamics, Showers, Sub Drop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliheat19/pseuds/aliheat19
Summary: Parris 'punishes' Keanan after his slip of tongue while trying to talk Remi out of dom drop.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character Mentioned
Series: Keanan, Parris and Their Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128134
Kudos: 4





	Keanan's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> All italics are Keanan's thoughts.

Keanan’s thoughts have been clouded and all over the place for 2 or 3 days now. While it had bothered him, he didn’t think it was too serious because it didn’t affect his everyday life. But then he went and gave Remi a panic attack while he was top dropping. 

He watched Keanu and Remi walk up the stairs and sighed.  
_What the hell was I thinking? I’m dealt with dom drop before and know that hurting the sub is the main fear. God, when did I get so bad at this?_  
“Keanan, what’s going on?” Parris asked.  
_She’s going to be mad at me. I really fucked up. She’s going to break up with me and tell me I’m a bad sub._  
“Keanan, kneel in front of me,” Parris stated. Keanan, being the sub he is, quickly kneeled in front of his dom, looking at the ground. Parris ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get him to calm down.  
“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Keanan said.  
“Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”  
_You wouldn’t want to know, you would get mad at me, I’m a bad sub._  
“I-I don’t know.”  
“You doing that thing where you can’t stop thinking?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Keanan whispered in response. He felt ashamed of himself for allowing it to get this far. 

“Listen. You have to tell me when this starts happening so I can help you. What you said is unacceptable but I will not punish you.”  
“But-” Keanan looked at Parris to argue. Say that he needed to be punished for what he did to the 18-year-old. But Parris had other ideas.  
“Did I stutter?”  
“No ma’am.” Keanan put his head back in Parris’ lap and shuddered.  
_She’s going to kick me out of the pack. I really fucked up. She’s going to use me one last time then kick me out._  
“I believe you are punishing yourself enough in your head, pet. How long has your brain been going overdrive?”  
“For a few days, ma’am.”  
“Hmm. Why didn’t you say something?”  
_Because I have a business to run. Because you have a business to run as well. Because I haven’t gone down in nearly a month. Because my business is booming and it’s becoming overwhelming. I don’t deserve it._  
“I don’t know.”  
“I think you do.” Parris lifted his head and had him look her in the eye.  
“We haven’t been doing things like we used to, have we? And your business has been very successful recently. That must get stressful as well. Having to deal with more clients and schedule more events.” Keanan started to break with her words. Though he still hesitated to cry.  
_I’ll just get on her nerves. She’s been working more recently. She must be stressed out as well and she shouldn’t need to take care of me._  
“Stop it. You’re doing it again,” Parris demanded. Keanan tensed.  
_She’s mad. I made her mad. God, I’m such a bad sub. She's gonna wanna break our bond._  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that tone. I can see that you are really in your head." Parris put his head in her hands. Holding him tenderly. 

"I love you. And I'm going to help you- Not because I feel it's my priority or for my own personal gain but because I love you. And I want you to feel better. I need you to feel better. I don't want to see you so unsure of yourself again. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am. But I don't deserve it."  
"Why?"  
"I deserve to be punished. I did something bad."  
"Keanan. Love. My one and only. Just because you do something bad doesn't mean you need to be punished. It just means you need guidance. I'm willing to give that guidance. Because I love you and don't want to see you suffer unnecessarily." Keanan finally broke. Tears running down his face.  
"I love you," He said, breaking face.  
_I would give you the moon if you asked. You're so good to me._

Parris kissed him then put his face back on her lap. She knew she needed to give Keanan time to process his emotions so he can come down properly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm such a bad sub. I fucked up and made Remi have a panic attack. And I haven't done anything for you. I've been doing more work and ignoring you-"  
"Keanan. This month has been weird. Our work schedules changed and you have more to worry about. I also haven't brought you down in a month. I know why you said what you did. 

"If it's fine with you, I would like to bring you down, now. I know it'll help with how you're feeling and, if we're being honest, it'll help me feel better, too."  
"Yes, please, ma'am." Parris nodded and sighed, getting herself into her dominant role.  
"Go boil some water and make me some tea." Keanan stood, hands behind his back, looking at the floor, while he talked to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, waiting for permission to speak.  
"Yes, pet?" Parris asked when she noticed.  
"May I strip?"  
"Yes, but keep your boxers on. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Keanan's mind was already starting to feel less sharp, though he hadn't gone into subspace yet. He knew Parris would take care of him. 

After stripping to his underwear, Keanan boiled a pot of water. Keanan poured some in a cup and put a teabag in it.  
_I can't fuck this up. She'll kick me out for sure. I can't lose her._  
He made his way back into the living room, putting the pot of water on the coffee table and giving the cup of tea to his wife. He kneeled in front of her and Parris put her feet in his lap.  
"Would you like a massage, ma'am?"  
_Please say yes. I need to show you that I'm good._  
"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, pet." Keanan started the massage. Parris moaned her approval throughout. Helping Keanan to sink further into headspace. He wasn’t quite there though.

While his thoughts slowed down, they didn't stop. Not all were negative as well. Some were about how much he loved Parris, others were about work. And Parris realized this. She also noticed that he hadn't taken a shower tonight. So, taking one last sip of her tea, she used her foot to make Keanan look at her.  
"Stand, pet." Keanan stood quickly, looking at the floor. Though Parris could see his tension.  
"You aren't in trouble, you're going to take a shower." Keanan let out a breath and his shoulders slumped.  
"Yes ma'am. Why ma'am?"  
"Because you haven't taken a shower. Grab the kettle."

Parris grabbed more teabags and pajamas for Keanan before going into the bathroom. Keanan was fidgeting beside the shower, on edge.  
"I wish I could hear what you're thinking. So, I can tell you how good you are, how loving, how caring, how wonderful. Pet, you are the best sub anyone can ask for and I don't plan to get rid of you. At all. I love you." Parris watched as Keanan made himself more comfortable in his position and his eyes softened as he not only sunk into subspace but his mind stopped moving.  
"Start the water." Keanan moved to start the shower while Parris poured herself another cup of tea.  
"Boxers off." Keanan felt blissful now that Parris was telling him exactly what to do. Not giving him a choice, giving him less to worry about. Parris would handle it.  
"I want you to wash yourself. I'll tell her what I want you to wash and when. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am." Parris handed Keanan a towel and told him what she wanted him to wash.

Keanan’s mind slowed more. The praise Parris was giving him for doing as she said and the sensation from the towel driving him further into headspace.  
“You’re doing so well, love. Give me the towel and let me wash your back,” Parris stated. Keanan sunk further when Parris started washing him. He just wanted to please his dom.  
“Does this feel good, pet?” Keanan nodded, not trusting himself to speak, nor being able to get his body to respond.  
“You’re going to get out soon. I’m going to dry you off and help you dress. After that we’re going to get in bed and sleep until morning. Okay?” Another nod.  
“Good boy. Get out now.” Keanan stepped out the shower and watched Parris turn off the shower water, her wife beater still mostly dry. 

The bathroom was humid and steam floated through the air. Keanan couldn’t see himself in the mirror, and could barely see Parris in front of him. She dried off his skin and helped him into his clothes. Keanan let himself be led into his bedroom and into his bed. He knew he wasn’t fully there but he didn’t care. His head was quiet for once and he was wrapped up in his dom, in Parris.


End file.
